Flip chip packages include a semiconductor die mounted onto a package substrate with the active side of the die facing the substrate. Flip chip technology is gaining increasing interest in semiconductor packaging by virtue of compelling advantages in miniaturization and electrical performance over conventional wire bonding technology. However, challenges remain in the areas of infrastructure, manufacturing cost and design.